10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Symbiosis!
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Just a New Years smut to start 2010 off right. Non canon, although set currently. Just fluffy naked Booth on top stuff.


**Hey y'all! When Browner gave her suggestion for a 'naked Booth on top' fic, she suggested Christmas or New Years. So I decided to do both. Family, Friends, Lovers, Food and Family is the Christmas one, and here's the New Year's one. This is a stand alone one shot, very non-canon, just holiday, warm you up, naked Booth on top, etc, etc, etc.**

**It's not a new concept or anything like that, but I do hope you like it.**

**At this rate, I'm liable to do every holiday with naked Booth on top. Kidding, Kidding. I will not be doing that. Mainly because it's pretty much impossible to come up with more scenarios that would allow for Brennan to be willing to be on the bottom! HA! Anyways...**

**Thanks to all who have sent some incredibly delicious ideas for stories for my one year anniversary. Oh, mama! April 24th, here we come! **

**--b&b--**

Booth rolled his shoulders back against the slight chill that threatened to sweep between him and his partner as they climbed the steps to the Jeffersonian. From where they were, he could already see bright lights inside, signaling that the lab was hosting a party tonight, not work.

As the sliding doors opened, his partner turned around to smile at him, and for a moment, everything froze in time. Her eyes, her smile, her earrings, the twinkling lights behind her all made him feel like he was in one of those commercials where the moment is just perfect.

"Helloooo, Darlings…" Angela's cooed greeting broke his concentration, and Booth watched as Brennan turned toward her with a smile.

"Hi Ange…"

Angela clicked her tongue against her teeth and held Brennan at arm's length. "Mmm, baby you look gorgeous, doesn't she look gorgeous, Booth?"

Booth's tongue felt swollen, "Um, well…um…"

But neither woman was listening to him anyways as instead Angela was helping Brennan take off her long wool coat. And then more than Booth's tongue felt swollen when, "Oh, baby…" escaped his lips in a dark whisper.

Angela smiled with knowing eyes in Booth's direction and leaned closer to Brennan. "I told you the black was the right choice," she murmured to her friend. "Booth can't take his eyes off of you already."

Brennan flushed and turned away from the artist, noticing the way Booth's eyes shot up and met hers, holding with what appeared to be a strain. "Come, Booth, let's put our coats in my office."

Booth supposed he grunted out some sort of acceptance, but he couldn't say anything else as he followed his partner toward her office. The dress she had on wasn't particularly low cut, in fact, it was almost like a sundress or something else a woman might wear casually in the summer. Thin, but kind of frilly straps over her shoulders, a tighter part on top to the waist, and then with a bit more flow to her knees. Nothing he hadn't seen a thousand women in a thousand times. But _this_ dress…the black fabric of the skirt was formed from vertical pieces of fabric, every other line a sheer strip of black that allowed him peeks of her long legs. It had enough movement that he couldn't quite tell if she was even wearing anything underneath, and he knew that was the dressmaker's design.

He had half a mind to look that person up and either thank him or punch him in the face. But then she turned, and he realized she was staring at him, a slightly amused look on her face.

"What's so funny, Bones?"

Her smile only grew wider, and she motioned toward him, reaching forward with long slim fingers to unbutton his dark winter trench coat. "Are you planning to wear your coat all evening, Booth?"

He blinked and then realized they were standing in her office, where she'd invited him to leave his coat. A slight flush rose on his cheeks, and he reached up to pull her fingers away from him, quickly unbuttoning and removing his coat himself. "Thought about it" he lied. "It can get kind of chilly here in the lab."

If she thought he was lying, she didn't say anything, but just nodded and carried his coat to the tall rack by her desk. Booth occupied his gaze by staring at some strange masks he'd probably looked at a hundred times.

"Ready?"

He turned and she was standing next to him, a smile on her lips that was reflected in her eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that she really _did_ look gorgeous tonight, as always. But Booth just swallowed and nodded.

"The lab looks pretty nice when there aren't dead bodies all over it" he teased as he touched her elbow gently, leading them toward the party.

"Hmmm…" Brennan nodded as she looked around. "I don't wish to disparage my job, but I do have to agree that I hope there is no death tonight."

Booth chuckled at her serious tone, but when she looked at him, he just shook his head. "Me too, Bones. Me too."

She frowned slightly. "I know. That's why I said I agreed, Booth. That's what agreeing means…I was agreeing with what you had already said."

"Well," he sighed. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course, Booth," Brennan blinked and answered seriously. "Who else would I have asked?"

Booth's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Just then, Angela met up with them again. "Ooh, Booth…looking sexy yourself, G-man." She grinned and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before pressing cups of punch into Booth and Brennan's hands.

"Angela…" Brennan tilted her head to the side in suspicion. "Did you make the punch?" She turned toward Booth with a smile. "Be careful. Angela's punch can knock you up."

Booth about choked. "Knock you _up_?"

A slight twinge of failing hinted in Brennan's eyes. "Right?"

Booth couldn't help but grin and nudge her shoulder with his. "Out, Bones. Knock you out."

"Oh…"

"Well…" Booth felt a little sorry for teasing her. "I suppose if a woman drank enough of it, she _might_ get knocked up, know what I mean?" His voice lowered to a teasing tone, and he smiled.

Brennan grinned then, appreciating the way he bailed her out, then smiled wider to herself when she realized she'd gotten _that_ metaphor right in her own mind.

"Okay, you two…enough already." Angela interrupted and then pushed them toward the center of the large room. "Why don't you dance together or something."

Booth cleared his throat and looked toward Brennan. "What do you say, Bones?"

She shrugged a shoulder and then nodded, drinking the rest of her punch before tossing her cup into a nearby trash can. "Why not?"

Booth watched her for a moment, enjoying the smooth line of her neck from where her long dark hair was swept over one of her shoulders. He hadn't seen her wear her hair like this in long time, but it was very pretty. He felt a sharp jab in his side, and he frowned, looking to his right.

Angela stood there with raised eyebrows. "Hey dummy, and by the way, I mean that in the best possible way, but seriously…why are you just standing here?"

Booth's lips curled up in a smirk and he pressed his now empty cup back into Angela's hand, gently cupping her elbow for a moment before he followed his partner toward the dance floor.

**--b&b--**

The band was good, low and heavy on the brass and as Booth caught up to Brennan, he let his fingertips settle at the small of her back. She paused, and he thought she might have leaned back into his touch for just an instant. But then she turned and smiled at him, lifting one hand to rest on his tuxedoed shoulder. Booth smiled slightly and pulled her closer, letting his hand pull her tighter until his arm was nearly wrapped around her waist. His other hand clasped hers and held it between their bodies. He was pleased by her earlier words that she hadn't thought to ask anyone but him to come with her tonight. Not that he'd thought she was dating anyone, but with her, he could never tell. So the fact that she'd invited him combined with the fact that she'd wanted to invite him and admitted it made him feel pretty damn good.

He tried to be optimistic, and New Year's Eve was the perfect time to think about what could be. And as he pulled her just a fraction closer, a lot of those thoughts moved through his mind. He was anxious to be done with this year, once and for all.

Brennan enjoyed the feel of his hand clasped in hers. It was one thing she almost never allowed with any man she was with. Handholding always felt so intimate, even in friendship, but she had to admit that tonight, dancing with Booth like this, it felt right. New Year's Eve was a holiday she hadn't celebrated in a few years, and she'd forgotten how festive it could be. Normally she resented the naivety and frivolity that came with the evening, but there was just something about this last night of 2009 that made her feel as if something special was about to happen. Perhaps she was merely feeling the effects of the drink Angela had provided. As her skin began to warm under Booth's hand, she smiled to herself. Yes, that must be it.

"You know, Bones…" Booth broke the silence with a murmur. "I am not an idiot."

Brennan flinched in his arms and looked up at him, meeting his eyes with confusion. "I know, Booth. I am well aware that your intelligence level falls quite high about the normally accepted level of idiocy."

He grinned. "I know _you_ know that, Bones. But I think sometimes people think we are _both_ idiots."

"Oh…" Brennan tilted her head to the side and felt her hair slide down her arm a bit. "You mean…between us?"

Booth nodded and casually moved them around in a small circle. "Yup. But I'm not an idiot. I know what people say."

The song ended, and they both stood there, looking at one another.

"I, uh…I think I'm going to go to the bathroom" Brennan told him, but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't trying to escape. "Wait here" she put her hand on his arm.

He nodded. "I'll wait for you, Bones."

When she was out of sight, he made his way back to the bar, requesting another cup of the punch. It was good, and he was a man, so he could hold his liquor. He drank it quickly, then tossed the cup into the trash.

**--b&b--**

Brennan made her way up the platform steps, but paused at the secondary bar the catering crew had set up. Looking around her, she saw that Booth was nowhere in sight.

"Probably right where I left him" she smiled to herself.

"I'll have a glass of punch" she instructed the barista, then drank it quickly, rushing toward the bathroom. Once she was there, she looked in the mirror, smoothing her fingers over her hair, noticing her bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Booth was right; it was kind of warm in the lab. Except Brennan didn't feel sweaty. Instead, she merely felt as if she was warmed from the inside, like a soft coal was heating her body. She rolled her eyes and remembered that she'd now had two glasses of the knockout punch. But nowhere in her mind did she feel any sort of guilt over that. It was New Year's Eve, after all. It was okay to get a little tipsy…right?

**--b&b--**

_Whoa_…he must have drunk that glass too quickly, Booth thought as he watched his partner reenter the ballroom. He could not take his eyes off of her legs. Normally they were covered in pants or skirts with boots, or whatever, but tonight…in a dress that on anyone else might look slutty, she was just a walking, breathing sexpot on legs, straight out of fantasies he'd had since high school. Wide innocent eyes, pale skin, and killer legs. _She's such a knockout._ He shook his head and smiled as she came closer, her eyes on him.

_And I'm the luckiest SOB in the room_. He grinned wryly. "Heya Bones."

She smiled and moved close to him, "Hi."

Feeling caught in a dream come true, he reached out his right arm and snaked it over her hips, pulling her closer. "Dance with me again."

She offered no resistance, but merely nodded. "Sure"

**--b&b--**

Brennan enjoyed the feel of his strong shoulders as she let her hands move over them toward his neck. This time when they danced, she moved in closer, letting her cheek press against his as one of her hands slid up to the back of his neck. Of course, she never, EVER would have allowed herself to act this way normally, but…she was feeling the effects of Angela's special recipe, and she thought just once she might live a little.

"You know, Booth. I am also not an idiot" she murmured in his ear, pleased at the way he seemed to shiver in response.

He chuckled. "I know you're not, Bones. You're a genius."

She smiled saucily and pulled her face back to meet his eyes. "I've actually known some geniuses who were idiots, though."

Booth laughed, and she felt a warmth pool in her belly. Oh, he had the best smile.

His eyes narrowed a bit in pleasure. "Yeah, Bones. Me too. But…what are you so smart about tonight?" he taunted.

She leaned close again and whispered in his ear. "I know what people say about us. They say we…_like_ each other."

Booth was quickly learning the difference between guilt and guilty pleasure as his fingers tightened over the silky fabric of her dress on her curvy hips. He knew he was playing with fire, but they both seemed to be in this together.

Her fingertips brushed against the collar of his shirt, then fluttered against his skin, and he felt his internal temperature rise about 10 degrees.

"We _do_ like each other, Bones" he responded, slowly tipping her back as the song ended.

When she rose, a sweet flush was covering her cheeks and she leaned in close. "That was fun."

Her eyes were bright, and Booth about planted one on her right then. He needed a breather. "I'll be right back, Bones. Don't move."

She slid her hands down his arms, "I'll be here, Booth."

He walked backward, keeping his eyes on hers as he made his way to the hallway. As he walked closer to the balcony, he saw another table set up with drinks. He grabbed another cup of the punch, determined to get a cab home now that he'd had three drinks, and made his way to the top of the second floor of the party. It really didn't look so bad from up here, what with everyone dressed up, and nobody dead or anything.

A passionate couple caught his eye below, and Booth looked down at his cup, then away, remembering that his partner was probably still waiting for him. A half smirk crossed his lips as he realized that if she was still there, it would be the first time in history she'd taken an order from him.

He decided he was too curious to wait any longer, so he turned back to go find her.

**--b&b--**

Brennan saw her partner reenter the room, and she quickly placed her newly emptied cup on a passing waiter's tray. So, okay, now she'd had three drinks, but Booth was driving, and he'd only had one.

As he made his way back to her, she couldn't help but admire his broad shoulders, the trim waist, the way his tuxedo was so…..ooh…it was almost elemental the way her body was reacting toward Booth tonight. Sensations normally buried were rising to the surface, pinpointed in the warm press of her aroused nipples against the inside of her dress, in the way her thighs felt warm, but even warmer where they were joined. Her hips felt bare from the loss of his hands on them, and Brennan felt almost faint at the way the image of him cupping her bare hips as she rode his bare body flickered in her mind as clear as if she were watching it on a screen.

Wow, she was drunk. But she should have expected it. Angela never messed around when it came to New Year's Eve.

He was getting closer, and then all of a sudden, it seemed, he was right in front of her. This time she wrapped her arms around him. "Dance with me again, Booth."

He grinned and pulled her closer than they'd been that night so far. "Yes, Bones."

At the sound of his consent, Brennan felt her skin flush all over, centering in a single throb between her legs. The deep rasp of his voice was wicked, and combined with his perfectly styled hair and tuxedo clad body, Booth's savage goodness was never more evident to her. Oh, my.

**--b&b--**

This song was even slower and deeper than the ones they'd danced to before. Booth let his chest settled against hers, and even through his jacket and shirt, he could swear he felt the sweet press of her nipples against him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she probably wasn't wearing anything underneath of her dress, at least not the top half, and his fingertips nearly burned to just slide under the hem of her dress to see if she was completely naked underneath. Of course he couldn't do even anything close to that, not in a millions years, and so he settled for cupping her hips, hoping to feel even just the tiniest string of underwear. But the material was too elusive, and they were swaying enough that he couldn't tell for sure. He wasn't sure which was worse, knowing or not knowing. "You know, Bones," he murmured, bringing them back to the conversation they'd started earlier. "People don't just think we like each other…they think we…you know…."

Brennan lightly nuzzled the skin right below his ear. "They think we're intimate" she whispered, and Booth had to call on all his training to keep his knees from buckling.

"Yeah" he responded, more of a groan than he'd intended.

Brennan's lips curved in a grin, but he retaliated by sliding his hand just a bit higher on her back. The friction from the callouses on his palm against her bare skin caused her breath to hitch.

_I'm drunk_, Booth realized.

"Hey, you two." Angela's smiling voice caused them to pull apart. "I brought you some more punch."

Neither one wanted to admit to the other that they'd already snuck two other glasses, so they accepted the drinks from Angela with smiles, drinking them quickly.

"Having fun?" their self titled hostess inquired.

Booth looked at Brennan and she nodded. "Yes, but…" she raised her arms. "I'm getting kind of tired."

Booth's pulse and eyebrows rose as he looked at his watch. "Oh, um…me too."

Angela barely hid a smile. "Oh, well. Okay…I can have a cab brought around for you, if you're too tired to drive home."

Booth took the opportunity presented to him. "Yes, I think I might be too tired." It was much better than admitting he'd drunk four glasses of punch.

Angela smiled. "Get your coats and then meet out front, you two."

**--b&b--**

They rode silently back to Brennan's apartment, and when they arrived, she looked over to him. "Want to come in, Booth? For some coffee, maybe?"

Booth looked at his watch. "It's 11:30, so sure. And maybe we can watch the ball drop."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I don't have a TV."

He grinned, a goofy look on his face. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

She smiled and leaned close to him. She was _so_ drunk. "It's okay, Booth"

He tossed his arm around her shoulders with affection. "So what do you say? Want to come over to my place, then?"

She shrugged her shoulders casually and leaned against his side, enjoying the faintness of his cologne. "Sure."

Booth patted the seat between them and the cab driver, giving him his address.

The driver just smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

The traffic was bad enough that it was almost midnight when they arrived to Booth's apartment, and once they got there, Booth escorted her inside and took her coat, hanging it beside his in his closet. He moved to his kitchen then, opening the fridge, trying to keep his mind on anything but her smooth legs. "Hey, Bones…I guess I'm out of coffee. Sorry about that."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I'm not that thirsty." _I drank enough tonight, anyways_, she told herself.

Her eyes widened as Booth shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket, the way his white shirt seemed to press tight against his abdominal muscles. Brennan blamed her inebriated state for the rush of heat that flowed through her limbs.

Booth sidled up beside her and escorted her to the couch.

He still had a somewhat goofy grin on his face and Brennan had to admit she hadn't really ever seen him this happy.

"You know, Booth…people don't just think we're intimate with one another…"

He turned on his TV, then pulled her by the hips to sit close to him, his arms around her. "Oh yeah?"

Brennan nodded, once again leaning her head back against his shoulder. Her eyes strayed to the television, and she could see the small clock in the corner as it began to count down. One minute to go.

"People say we're in love" she yawned, her hand coming back to rest casually on the leg closest to hers.

Booth felt a rush of heat that could only be explained by alcohol rushing through his body. "Yeah, I hear that a lot, too. Everyone says that I love you" he shrugged, his eyes watching the city of New York plan to celebrate. "We've got a few seconds left, Bones. Anything you want to say in 2009?" he joked, turning her a bit, so they were both facing each other.

She smiled and slid her arm around the front of his waist. "I'm good."

He grinned. "You are good…that is true."

Neither of them could believe how free it was to be able to say whatever they wanted to one another. They both knew deep down that once the effects of the alcohol wore off, they might have some explaining to do, but for now, this worked.

"Hey, Bones?" Booth whispered. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6….

"Yes, Booth?" she whispered back, noticing for the first him that his mouth was so close to hers. 5, 4, 3, 2…

"Happy New Year" he smiled, just before pressing his lips to hers.

"Happy New Year" she murmured, letting herself just be in the moment.

They kissed and smiled, then kissed some more.

"I do like you, Booth" she admitted in a whisper as she let her lips move down his throat to the open collar of his shirt.

Booth groaned and cupped her hips in his hands, moving her more fully onto him, not caring about consequences, just wanting to keep this going. "Bones…I…"

She pressed her hands to his cheeks and looked in his eyes.

For two people who'd had too much to drink, there was a surprising clarity in their connection. "Yes" she answered, and he closed his eyes in pleasure for just a moment before kissing her again.

He concentrated on the sensation of kissing her, his lips rubbing over hers, parting hers, allowing his tongue to slip inside to touch just the tip of her tongue. The stir that caused in his heart was encouraged by the sweet moan that escaped from her throat. He cupped her face and then pulled back in shock as he felt her hand wrap firmly around his bare penis.

How the hell had she unzipped his pants and lowered them, along with his boxers without him knowing? He blinked and tried to scramble backward, but that only caused her hand to slide up his shaft in perfect precision. He groaned and couldn't help but buck forward, shoving back into her hand. "Bones, stop…"

She nipped at his jawline. "Hmmm…what?"

She was as distracted as he was, Booth realized. That was not good. "Bones, I'm begging you…" he moaned, even as he pressed his hands to the couch and began pumping his hips toward her. "I need you to stop…"

Brennan stilled long enough to pull her face back to meet his eyes. "Why, Booth? You seem to be enjoying it." As if to prove her point, she continued to gently stroke him rhythmically.

"I know…" he gasped. "It's amazing. But I don't want to come on my couch from a handjob, okay? Please, stop. I need you to…because I can't stop…"

"Booth…" her lips parted on his name, even as she released him from her hand. His penis strained in her direction, already missing her touch. But what affected her more was the moan that fell from his lips. She looked at his face, and saw that his eyes were closed in pleasure pain, his neck corded. The softness of his lips contrasted with his firm jawline and the slight stubble already forming on his chin and cheeks, and just under his lip.

Brennan stood up and Booth opened his eyes at the movement. Once again, the understanding that arced between them was unlike any other inebriated encounter she'd ever experienced. Gently, she used the tip of one index finger to lower the straps of her dress, letting them slip to her sides just before the entire bodice fell to her waist, exposing her breasts to him.

Booth let out a strangled gasp as the dark fabric gave way to the prettiest tits he'd ever seen. His palms ached in a way he'd never known and his mouth was suddenly dry, desperate to taste her, to rub his lips and mouth and teeth over her curves. She was plump and so pale, her nipples the same soft color as her lips, and he was powerless to do anything but watch as she stepped closer to him, her breasts swaying slightly, her nipples tightening even further under his gaze.

Keeping the bottom of her dress in place, she moved to sit beside him on the couch, her eyes on his face. "If people have been saying we're doing this, we might as well go ahead and do it, right?" she asked rationally.

But Booth wasn't listening. He was just staring at her, at what she'd revealed. After a few moments, a grin like she'd never seen crossed his face, and he laid back on his couch, his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes closed.

Brennan watched him for a moment in confusion and self consciousness.

"Booth?" she asked, after a few moments.

"Shh…I'm busy."

"Busy?"

He smirked, but kept his eyes closed. "Yes. I'm thinking of all the times I've imagined you like this, wondering what you looked like. And now I'm just cataloguing the image with the memories."

Brennan wondered if he'd ever admit to such a thing if he were sober, but the thought both pleased and intrigued her. "Where are you now?" she asked.

"Hmmm…New Orleans" his eyebrows waggled, and she moved to straddle his waist, her hands sliding firmly over his shoulders.

She laughed. "Well, can I take the rest of my dress off, or will you have to start over?"

His eyes opened then, and in a flash, he wrapped his arms around her and stood up, "You're funny, Bones." He leaned down and kissed her genuinely, laughing against her lips.

Brennan sighed. Was there anything sexier than making a man laugh? She didn't think so. "Booth…" she kissed him back and began unbuttoning his shirt as he began walking back to his bedroom. "Enough messing around"

He laughed again, but settled her against his hallway wall for a moment, his bare hips pressing hers as he pulled his shirt over his head with one hand and kicked off his pants and boxers completely. "Oh, Bones. We'll probably have to talk about this in the morning."

She moved her hands to help him remove his socks. "That's okay. We can talk. We've been talking for years."

He smiled again, and soon, they were smiling even more as he guided her into his bedroom.

But they paused and grew serious as they stood by the edge of his bed. Brennan pushed him back until he was sitting and then she tucked her thumbs into her dress, pushing it down and completely off of her body, revealing only a floss thick black thong, also quickly removed. "I want you."

Booth swallowed at the sight of her and opened his hands toward her, pulling her hips close and resting his face on her lower belly. She smiled and ran her hands up and down his bare back. This didn't feel like a mistake; it felt like the smartest thing they'd done in a long time.

"I'll tell you what I want." Booth's low voice rumbled between them as he hitched her legs up, bringing her knees to the mattress before he turned them, settling his naked body onto hers, the give of her inner thighs a perfect cradle for his hardness. "I want something good to happen; just once. And I want it to be because of something I choose. I don't want to wake up one more morning after another lost opportunity. I'd rather have regret for something I did, not for something I didn't."

She knew exactly how he felt, having experienced her own lonely mornings. But words were not her specialty here, and she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him, desperate to convey that she felt the same way. Booth ran his hands down her back before cupping her firm ass in his large hands, loving the way it perfectly fit in his palms. He groaned and began kissing her neck before he moved down her body to her breasts. Once he was there, he couldn't help but open his lips over one, sucking as much of her into his mouth as he could. She whimpered and arched off of the bed, wrapping her long legs, the legs that had been sweetly torturing him all night long, right around his waist. Perfect.

He mumbled words, but they were unintelligible. She was definitely more than a mouthful, and he loved it, moving his lips over to her other breast to give it the same treatment. By this time, her nails were scraping up and down his back, lightly marking his skin in heated possession. His name was tripping off her lips and her hips were rocking in his hands, her wet heat sliding against his cock, the fit so tight even without being inside of her that he knew once he was buried in her he was liable to explode.

She tested his patience by bringing one of her hands between their bodies and rubbing the upperside of his shaft, pressing him down and between her soft, soaking wet folds as she made figure eights with her hips. The sensations were almost electric, and he couldn't help but retaliate by sliding one long finger deep into her sheath.

Her hand squeezed his cock, and they both froze, completely on edge.

"Inside me," Brennan whispered. "Please."

Booth nodded and then pulled her hand away from him. He rose up onto his knees and studied her for a moment. She looked incredible, spread out on his bed, and he closed his eyes to burn the image into his brain. She gave a small, impatient whimper, and the side of his mouth curved up in a smile. It was impossible to stop himself from rubbing her sex, just a bit more, just to make sure she was as ready as he was. She growled, and he knew she was, but it was so sexy and sweet at the same time that Booth couldn't help but laugh, even as he moved back just far enough to press the flat of his tongue against her clit.

Brennan arched off of the bed, and wrapped her fingers in his hair as he licked her twice more before letting his tongue move up her belly, between her breasts, along her neck and jaw until he plunged it between her open lips at the exact moment he pushed his hard arousal into her welcoming body.

She moaned, and he gave a sexy grunt, incapable of romantic words to express the immensity of how good it felt to be inside of her.

Booth began a steady rhythm, and it wasn't long before they were both straining toward a climax. Her mouth bit at his, sucking his lips between hers, nipping with her teeth.

He loved it. He loved her. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to keep moving with her, to make her feel better than she'd ever felt in her life.

His smooth shaft felt almost crammed into her tight, like gift from heaven tight, wet wrap of sexiness, but he knew she was wet enough that he wasn't hurting her. Instead, the sounds that escaped her lips were filled with such pleasure, Booth wasn't sure he'd ever want to hear anything else in his life.

But then she was clasping his head in her hands, his waist with her legs, and she gasped in his ear. "Oh, Booth…yes…" and that was really better than anything he'd ever heard. And the way she was snugly clenching and grasping his cock with her body was better than anything he'd ever felt in his life.

"Oh, Bones…oh, baby." He moaned as he thrust forward one more time before going still, his entire body a live wire of energy about to snap.

And then it did snap, and he rocked forward and back so rapidly as he came inside of her that the bed shook and the headboard knocked against the wall in time with her lingering pulses around his shaft.

Their breathing was labored but matched, and Booth pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms so tight, for a moment she thought she might not be able to breathe. But when she tried, she found she could, and the breath she received was so full of him and her, and them. Tiredly, she let her hand fall lazily to his sides, rubbing her fingers up his skin, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. "I think people might be right about us." she murmured as she nuzzled the skin right at the base of his throat, enjoying the frantic beat of his pulse.

Booth pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then another as he rolled them to their sides before they both drifted to sleep. "Yeah"

**--b&b--**

The next morning, they woke at the same time, and were surprised to realize they didn't have much of a hangover.

"Well, that's good, I guess." Brennan smiled and she redressed. "I have to admit, I actually had four drinks last night."

Booth chuckled as he sat up. "Yeah, me too."

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled, glad things weren't awkward.

"I should probably go" Brennan shrugged.

Booth did the same. "I'll get a cab to the Jeffersonian. The SUV is there after all, and then I'll take you home."

Brennan tilted her head to the side and considered. "I suppose that would work."

Booth smiled and pulled on some clean boxers and jeans before pulling out a t-shirt and leading her toward his front door.

The cab ride was quiet, but not awkward, and when they arrived to the Jeffersonian, they were both surprised by their cell phones ringing. They both looked down to see a text from Angela.

"Diner 1 PM." Booth read as he opened the passenger side to the SUV.

"A new tradition" Brennan finished reading as she pulled on her seatbelt.

Booth circled the SUV and got in, looking at her once with a small smile before he started up the engine and drove into early morning traffic.

Once they reached her apartment, he turned toward her. "So I'll see you later, then?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, at the diner."

Booth smiled, and Brennan couldn't help but lean in and press a soft kiss on his cheek before she got out and walked in to her apartment.

**--b&b--**

When they all met later for lunch, Booth sat close to his partner and let his arm rest on the back of the booth and smiled at the way she didn't protest.

"So…" Hodgins nodded toward the waitress and smiled when she brought over hot coffee. "How is everyone's 2010, so far?"

"Best year of my life, so far." Booth nodded, casually reaching across the table for the sugar near the window.

Brennan's gaze shot to him for a moment, but then she looked away, smoothing her hands down her pant legs. "So, Angela" she started, "You'll have to find a way to get the recipe for the punch last night. It was good."

Angela smiled. "Sure. It's just cranberry juice, and Sprite, and pineapple juice."

Booth frowned. "And vodka, right?"

Angela shook her head. 'Nope."

Brennan's heart began beating a bit faster. "Rum?"

Angela shook her head again. "Nope. Last night we didn't serve alcohol. I thought I told you that. Jeffersonian policy."

Booth and Brennan shared a quick glance, then looked down to the table, each in shock. But shock gave way to deeper understanding and awareness, and they both knew they'd both known the truth.

And neither one moved away from the other, but remained close the entire lunch.

**--b&b—**

**The End! Happy New Year!**


End file.
